Modem vehicles typically include a headliner structure and various noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) apparatuses and may also include a rear window wiper and washer fluid system. The headliner structure commonly refers to the covering of the interior surface of a vehicle roof panel. The headliner structure covers an overhead area within the vehicle and provides an esthetically pleasing interior. The NVH apparatuses are typically used throughout the vehicle to reduce noise and kinetic energy levels experienced within the vehicle by an occupant thereof. The rear window washer system is utilized to clean and clear a rear window of the vehicle for improved viewing of an area rearward of the vehicle.
A headliner may be formed or manufactured using various techniques. Many headliners include energy absorbing foam pads, which may be adhered or applied to a headliner structure. The foam pads provide energy absorption during a collision event. One method of forming the pads includes the molding of a block of foam, the slicing of the block into panels, the die-cutting of the panels, and the compression molding of the panels to form the pads. The pads are then attached to a preformed headliner body using assembly dies and an adhesive. Because of the multiple steps involved with forming the pads and attaching the pads to the headliner, this method is time consuming, labor intensive, costly, and also results in significant amount of material waste.
Another technique for forming pads includes the use of deformable foam inserts. The foam inserts are disposed on side edges of a headliner. The method includes the positioning of a cover layer, a foam panel, and preformed foam inserts in a mold. A flexible backing layer is draped over the foam panel and foam inserts. Suitable adhesives are also positioned between the cover layer and the foam panel, and between the foam panel and the foam inserts. The foam panel and the foam inserts are then compression molded, which stiffens the backing layer. This method also includes multiple steps for forming the inserts and attaching the inserts to the remainder of the headliner, which complicates and increases the expense of headliner production.
Another known process applies foam in place technology to provide energy absorbing pads at contact areas adjacent to impactable structures, such as roof panel edges of a vehicle. This process includes simultaneously forming an energy absorbing member at contact areas and joining the energy absorbing member to a main body of the headliner assembly proximate to a periphery of the body. While this process significantly reduces the time and manufacturing costs compared with other prior methods, the process complicates the headliner structure and the handling during production and installation because of the localized pads.
Another technique forms structural beams of foam extending across a major dimension of the headliner. Although such beams can reinforce the headliner to reduce flexing during handling and to reduce the difficulty of installing the headliner, the beams are limited or incapable of supporting accessories or components and addressing localized acoustic problems.
The NVH apparatuses and the rear window washer system are separate entities from that of the headliner structure. NVH apparatuses are typically in the form of an insulative pad and are located in voids or open spaces within a vehicles structure. One prior method of utilizing an NVH apparatus to improve NVH levels above a vehicle occupant is to adhere or hot melt an NVH pad to a headliner structure after formation thereof to increase NVH capabilities of the headliner. The hot melting process can be time consuming and is thus undesirable. Rear window washer systems typically receive power and washer fluid via a designated set of wires and a fluid hose, respectfully, which are extended, through or along a vehicle frame or support structure that is separate and above the headliner structure. This individualistic separation between the headliner structure, the NVH apparatuses, and the wiring and fluid hose of the rear window washer system increases the number of components and the number of steps involved in production of a vehicle and thus increases complexity.
It is desired within the production of any product to minimize the number of system components, the time and costs to manufacture the product, and the inventory levels corresponding to that product. Thus, there exists a need for an improved headliner structure and method of forming the same, which accounts for the above-stated disadvantages associated with prior headliner structures, NVH apparatuses, and rear window washer systems.